


Tenderness

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: A Love to Ignite the Stars [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: Fareeha, Zarya, Mei and Angela all have sex, based off of this picture by greylead:    http://greylead.tumblr.com/post/160552961113/2²-lesbians





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Angela and Fareeha are trans in this series, Angela is post-op Fareeha is not but I use feminine terms for Fareeha cause my bottom dysphoria sucks and I don't want that in my writing.

Mei stepped out of the shower, the first long shower she had taken in weeks, feeling absolutely refreshed.  Humming happily to herself, she began to dry off, knowing what/ or who was waiting for her on the side of the door. 

Not bothering with wrapping her towel around herself, she opened the door.  They were all waiting for her, Angela, Fareeha, and Zarya. 

            “Come to bed.” Zarya said, almost whining.  “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Mei grinned and blushed as she climbed onto the bed.  Angela caught her first, pulling her into a tender embrace, their lips meeting in a perfect kiss.  Mei grinned as she crawled over to where Fareeha was sitting, kissing her before making her way down to her crotch.  Mei took Fareeha’s limp clit in her hand and began to suck on it. 

            “Mei.” Fareeha panted.

Mei shushed her, “Relax, I want to feel it get hard in my mouth.” Fareeha smiled as Zarya rolled over onto her stomach, taking one of Fareeha’s nipples into her mouth.  Mei gasped slightly as she felt Angela’s lips begin to kiss each notch of her spine.  They stayed like that for a while, until Fareeha got onto her knees, Mei making apouting noise as she did.

Fareeha shoved Zarya back, “On your knees.” she said.  Zarya smiled as Fareeha walked to the foot of the bed, on her knees, she positioned herself behind the Russian.  Mei laid back on the piullows, pulling Zarya’s face into her cunt.  Angela, who hadn’t stopped kissing Mei’s body finally starddled Mei, her pussy inches from Mei’s face.   

            “Do you want this?” she asked coolly.  Mei blushed deeply before nodding, resting her hands on Angela’s hips as she began to kiss her way to the other woman’s center.  Zarya was moaning heavily as Fareeha teased her, sliding her hard clit between her labia.

“Please just fuck me already.” Zarya moaned.  Fareeha grinned and obliged, entering Zarya agonizingly slowly.  Zarya moaned into Mei’s cunt, causing the smaller woman to shudder in delight as she wrapped her plump thighs around Zarya’s head.  Her own moans making Angela grind her cunt farther into Mei’s face.  Angela came first, bracing herself against the wall with one hand. 

            “Good girl.” she said, patting Mei’s head as she climbed off the bed.  Mei was about to say something before Zarya slid two of her fingers into her cunt. 

Mei’s eyes shot wide open, “F- fuck.” she breathed as her thighs tightened around Zarya’s head, Fareeha still pounding Zarya mercilessly from behind.  Once Mei rode out her orgasm, Angela poked at Zarya.

            “Up.” she said.  Zarya nodded, getting onto her hands.  Angela slid underneath Zarya so she was next to Mei.  “Mei darling.” she said, “Scoot down a bit.”  Mei obeyed, so she was right next to Angela.  She smiled and kissed the blonde woman.  “Look up my dear.”  Mei looked up to see Zarya’s large breasts hanging right above her head.   She smiled wickedly before taking one of Zarya’s nipples into her mouth as Angela joined her Zarya moaned embarrassingly loud.  Fareeha grabbed Zarya’s hair, pulling her head up.  Zarya came with a scream, her walls tightening around Fareeha’s clit.  Fareeha groaned as she came herself, pulling Zarya’s hips as close to her as she could.  After they had come Zarya slumped onto the bed, kissing Mei softly. 

            “Wow.” Fareeha said as she tried to catch her breath.  Finally, she pulled the sheet up then climbed into bed, spooning Angela.  Zarya stroked Fareeha’s arm lightly, while Mei pulled herself closer to Angela, kissing her chest while simultaneously snuggling as far into Zarya as she could.  Angela smiled and kissed Mei’s forehead as Fareeha pulled herself closer to Angela, kissing her shoulders lovingly.

            “I love you all.” Mei whispered softly.       

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
